Not A Love Song
Not a Love Song is a pop song performed by Ross Lynch as Austin Moon. It was first sung in the episode "Secrets & Songbooks," It was most likely written by Ally with the help of Austin, though it is not told. Austin also sang the acoustic version of this in "MyTAB & My Pet". The song seems to perfectly balance Austin and Ally's friendship. It was originally written and produced by Jeannie Lurie, Aris Archontis, and Chen Neeman. This song is the 3rd track on the Austin & Ally Soundtrack. Lyrics You're always on my mind I think about you all the time Umm...no! Let's not talk about it Drama - we can live without it Catch a wave if we're bored There's a clock we'll ignore Find a way around it Hey, girl, I can tell there's something Even when you say it's nothing When you're playing with your hair Like you just don't care Easy tell, you're bluffing Now please don't take this the wrong way I love the things you do It's how you do the things you love But it's not a love song Not a love song I love the way you get me But correct me if I'm wrong This is not a love song Not a love song I love that you buy the tickets (Uh-huh) And you don’t make me watch a chick flick We’ve come so far, Being just the way we are If it’s not broke, don’t fix it I can’t guess the meaning, When you don’t say what you’re feeling If you got a broken heart, You can punch me in the arm Now that’s what you needed (That's just what you needed) Don't take this the wrong way (Nope) I love the things you do It's how you do the things you love But it's not a love song Not a love song I love the way you get me, But correct me if I'm wrong This is not a love song Not a love song I don’t speak girl (Like, hey girl!) I don’t quite understand a manicure But you’re The only friend I’d take a shower for (And I would really do that for you) And I, would hold your bags When you go shopping What a guy (What a guy, what a guy, what a guy) What a guy I love the things you do It's how you do the things you love The way you say you'd, put me through it I guess I always knew it (I always knew) I love the way you get me, But correct me if I'm wrong This is not a love song (not a love song) Not a love song (I know it's not a love song) I love the things you do It's how you do the things you love But it's not a love song (No, definitely not a love song) Not a love song I love the way you get me But correct me if I'm wrong This is not a love song (It's not a love song) Not a love song This is not a love song (It's not a love song) Not a love song This is not a love song (It's not a love song) Not a love song Video Category:Lyrics Category:Austin & Ally Category:Songs Category:Austin & Ally Songs Category:Ross Lynch Category:Music